The Alley Cat
by themortalfangirl
Summary: Malec twist on the Aristocats story. "This story is one of romance. But don't be fooled, this is no children's Cinderella story. This is one of betrayal and of dark themes. Of lies and fear….but, mostly, of a love most pure, most unconditional.…but most despised." Read for more...
1. Chapter 1

The Alley Cat: Chapter 1

A/N: So, I'm on Netflix, and I'm bored, so I go to the kid's section and start to watch The Aristrocats, and I wonder... O.O What if Alec and Magnus and all the TMI characters were in this, so when the movie was over, I hightailed it over to my laptop. There was no other Malec one for this movie, so I'M GONNA BE THE ONE TO WRITE IT! So I whipped up this first chapter. Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think of the beginning!

Fic Rules: So, Malec AU/AH, minor Clace and Sizzy, Max alive. Takes place in a more modern time than the movie.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments, Disney owns The Aristocats. I OWN...uh, nothing...*trudges away*

"Hey! Last one to the front door is an ugly foot!"

Alec looked over to his adoptive brother, "What?"

He soon felt Izzy and Jace push him back, both scrambling to get to the door first. He found himself on the ground. In the mud of the front lawn. Perfect.

After recovering, he sat up to find his sibling running through the door, a cheering Jace and scowling Izzy, before the door shut.

"Well," he said to himself, "Thanks. I'll just help myself up."

With that he sighed, getting up, trying to brush the dirt off of his clothes.

He trudged up the porch steps, walking through the doorway, stepping into the grand foyer that led to the old elevator of the Lightwood mansion. He ran to catch up with his siblings that were currently stepping into the elevator. He made it just in time, slipping in right before the two panels shut. Jace and Izzy were still bickering. And it was giving Alec a headache.

When the lift stopped, he practically ran out when the doors opened, but stopped when a new voice sounded in the room.

"Alexander! What happened to your clothes! You're getting the rug filthy!"

Classic Maryse. Worrying more about her rugs getting dirty than why he was.

He could hear Jace snicker somewhere behind him, and he turned to glare at him.

Alec sighed, "I...Fell in the mud."

Maryse raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, but let it go.

"Okay, then. Go get changed, and all of you go get ready for your afternoon training."

One after one, the three Lightwood teenagers made their way to the main bedroom hall, and retreated to their respective rooms.

Fighting training was routine for them. The thing was, The Lightwoods, meaning Maryse and Robert, were total aristrocrats. Reputation was everything to them. Maryse and Robert were CEO's of a multi-million dollar company. They owned a mansion, servants, and had the best three teenagers did everything to try and live up to the Lightwood name. Everyday they had combat training and book studies. Luckily, weekends were off, and were their time to let loose. Their tutorer/mentor, Hodge, taught them most of this. Their parents weren't around most of the time, Hodge was like their permanent babysitter, ever since Alec was born, 19 years ago. He was kind of like a second dad, in a weird way. Because of this, Alec had to basically raise his siblings, including his younger brother Max, who is only 12.

Alec peeled off his wet clothes, replacing them with a pair of old gray sweatpants with a loose, faded black t-shirt, and old, ratty sneakers. What could he say, he would much rather be comfortable than look good.

Entering the training room, he found Jace and Izzy doing their routine stretches, and went to join them. Max was still too young to start combat training. He still had a couple years to go. Alec just wished that he didn't have to do this. It still baffled him why they would possibly need fighting skills. Upon asking, his parents always said, "A gentleman should know how to defend himself, and his loved ones, from the dangers of the world."

After time, Alec had gotten very accostomed to archery. According to Izzy, 'he could split another arrow from miles away'. It wasn't all exaggeration. He had the skills to split another arrow, and he knew it. Jace had been best aquanted with swords and daggers, while Izzy had gotten good with a whip. Over the years, they had all gotten the skills to take down anyone that tried to mess with them.

After an hour of stretching, running, and hand to hand combat, the three were all participating in various work outs.

When all of training was done, the three trudged back to their rooms, exhausted, trying to get rest before dinner time comes around. When his eye lids began to droop, he let the darkness overtake him. Or, as long as he could let it. He hated being interupted in his naps. And the finger that was currently poking his face.

"Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec! Wake up! Mom sent me to come get you for dinner! Come on!"

Alec swatted the intruding hand away, sitting up groggily. The harsh light was blinding his eyes, but he squinted enough to make out the figure of his little brother.

"M'kay, Max. Go tell her I'll be there in a minute." He said through a yawn.

"Okay!"

With that, the little 11-year left, banging on the door of the next victim.

Alec smiled slightly at how silly Max acted sometimes.

Groaning, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, throwing on a sweater before shutting the door.

When Alec finally entered the elegant dining room, he took his usual heat at the table. His parents each on the ends, Alec and Max on one side, and Jace and Iz on the other.

The servants had already brought out the dishes, and there was a turkey sitting in the middle with a bowl of mashed potatoes, a gravy dispenser, a platter with rolls, fresh steamed brocolli, and lastly a bowl of stuffing. Alec went with a little of everything, and soon the Lightwoods were all eating and having casual conversation.

"So, Alexander?"

Alec frowned at the use of his actual name, but looked up questioningly at his mother.

"Yes?"

"I was talking to my friend earlier today, and we got to talking about her son."

"Okay? And?"

"He seems like a nice boy..."

Alec groaned and burried his head in his hands. This has been going on ever since he had come out of the closet to his parents about a year ago. Surprisingly, his parents had taken it quite well. It had taken them a while to accept and get over the fact, but they had eventually come around. Now, instead of his mom trying to set him up with her friends' daughters, she was now trying to set him up with their _sons_. And that was somehow worse.

"Mom." Alec groaned.

"What? I'm just trying to get you out there. You are a very handsome young gentleman, and very capable of finding a...mate. Plus you are already 20, and have yet to even gone on a date."

Alec groaned again, hiding his face in his arms on the table, ignoring the snickers coming from Iz and Jace. He hated talking about his dating life with anyone, especially with his mom. Even if he doesn't have a dating life to begin with...

He had never been with anyone before, let alone gone on a date with someone.

"Please.."

"Fine, fine. So, how are your studies going, Max?"

And just like that, the conversation went off to its usual casual route of the night.

When supper was finished, the servants came and picked up all of the dishes, and the Lightwoods went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Alec lingered in the dining room while his family left. When they were gone, he went back to the table where the servants were and grabbed his plate and glass.

"Oh, put that down."

"No. You know I insist on cleaning after myself, Jocelyn."

The middle aged woman with firey hair done up in a messy bun rolled her eyes, walking away, but not before Alec could see her smile.

Jocelyn and her 17 year old daughter, Clary, were just two of the manor's servants. Alec always found the concept of servants and maids to be quite ridiculous. He believed that one should be able to take care of one's self, but, alas, that was not the way 'someone in his status should live'. He always treated the workers as though they were equals, and refused their help with particular things, like dinner. He knew that his siblings were like that, too...most of the time.

Making his way to bed, the blue eyed boy's mind wandered. To his family, his parents, to his future, his life. Everything. He often lay in bed at night pondering such things. He wondered if he was going to live a life like his parents. Marry young, have kids. Work most the time. Be proper. Be...perfect.

Alec sighed. He was not.

With these familiar thoughts in his head, he once again felt the shroud of darkness overtake him to a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well, there you go! First chapter! Hope you liked it! Please, tell me what you think. Was it any good?

Tootles!

~themortalfangirl


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

A/N: So, I honestly have no excuse for how late this is. I don't know what's wrong with me. I hope you like it, at least?

So, I forgot to write an actual prologue for this. So pretend I posted this before the first chapter. I'm so smart, right?

Disclaimer: I own none. Or any of the references.

"**Come, come. Take a seat wherever you can."**

**They all gathered around. Some sitting by the fire, some on the logs. When word got out that the famous "Storyteller" was making a stop at their camp, they were excited. Rumors said that he was a traveler, who lived on the tips that the listeners would give after. It is said that he told the best stories, ones never heard of before. Though, no one knew of his age, or how old he was. He always wore a cloaked hood wherever he went, concealing his appearance. There were many rumors as to why, though none were justified. Many also questioned his sanity, as many would be quick to label him as 'crazy'.**

**He chuckled, "I can see you're all excited. That's good."**

**Once the campers were settled, he looked around. The night sky was clear of clouds, showing the endless expanse of stars. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by dense, green forest. The only illumination was the fire burning in the center. The lively flames sent dancing shadows all over the small camp. He smirked. The perfect place to tell a story.**

"**Well, I can see you are all eager to hear a story, so I won't dally. The story I will be telling has never been heard of before." The small crowd gasped slightly, murmurs going about. He smirked again.**

"**It is one of romance. But don't be fooled, this is no children's Cinderella story. This is one of betrayal and of dark themes. Of lies and fear….but, mostly, of a love most pure, most unconditional.…but most despised." He looked around, taking in the curious faces directed at him. "It all starts with one boy, who's life is about to be turned upside down….."**

A/N: God, that was terrible..… So that character, "Storyteller", I made him up. He's gonna be used for future purposes.

******Also, Important question, I'm still figuring out where I want this story to go. I'm planning to mainly follow the original plot, but certain parts are gonna be kinda dark, and by dark I mean rapey. You guys don't mind, right? But I promise to not let someone full on rape Alec! I cannot physically do that. I'm not that cruel.

Also, when I write I tend to kinda steal ideas from other fanfiction authors, so I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE! I don't do it on purpose! If I can remember, I will put an A/N saying what the idea is from!

Like the idea of a person telling the story is from many other fics, so please don't flame on me.

Okay, I'll shut it now. Bye.

Till next time…..

~themortalfangirl


	3. Chapter 2

The Alley Cat: Chapter 2

AN: Let me just say, this is my first attempt at writing an actual story with an actual plot, soo bear with me. This is mainly a filler chapter. Back stories, yada yada. Read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Duh.

Warning: Uh, some cursing near the end.

Maryse and Robert Lightwood both went back to their paperwork for the company right after dinner was finished. Being CEO's meant a lot of paperwork was to be done every day.

As they were putting their stuff away, to get ready for bed, they brought up the topic they've been meaning to discuss for a while, but never had the chance.

"Robert, we need to discuss this."

He ran a hand through his graying hair, "The will," he sighed, "I know. You're right. Let's sit."

They were both silent for a moment, before Maryse started, "I know we discussed this before, but I just wanted to be sure before I go to the lawyers tomorrow."

He nodded, "Right. We decided that if something were to happen to the both of us, the money and business would go to Alexander, since he is of age."

She gulped, "And if," she exhaled slightly, "something were to happen to him, it would all go to Hodge to keep till Isabelle or Jonathon are of age."

It was not the first time the couple had discussed this. A few years ago, friends of theirs, another couple, had a house fire, and they did not survive. The only survivor was their son, and he was sent to live with distant relatives. After that, they wanted to be sure that if they were succumbed to the same fate, that their children would be in good hands, and to not have to deal with legal issues. The family had no other distant relatives, and Hodge had been working for the family since before the kids were born. He was the only one they could trust to hold that kind of responsibility.

"Yes, let's just hope it never comes to that."

With that, both adults exited the room, Robert shutting off the lights, and started for their bedroom.

That's how things were with the Lightwoods. Short and to the point.

Little did they know, their words would have a bigger effect than they would know.

….

He watched silently as Robert and Maryse rounded the corner, no longer in sight. He let out a breath, and came out from the shadow he had been hiding in. After dusting off his suit jacket, he started down the hall.

The dimmed lights gave the hallway an eerie feel, as did most of the mansion. If a guest were to enter, they would probably say the place looked haunted. He guessed it was the Victorian style of the mansion and the Lightwoods' liking of darker themes. It never bothered him, he thought as he finally rounded the corner, into another hallway.

He processed the words that were said. He had been standing on the other side of the office, listening to their conversation.

_So the boy would get the whole fortune.._

He thought bitterly. The spoiled brat would get everything, the business, and this house. He would get nothing. Not a penny. After all he had done for this family.

No, that disgrace would get the whole pot.

That money was supposed to be his. Back before Robert decided to settle down with Maryse, and, god forbid, have kids. It wasn't only Robert that came up with the idea to start the business after the war. They were supposed to be partners. But what was he offered. A lousy job of looking after a house, and babysitting those brats all day. After all he had done for him. All that money would go to waste. On those annoying little brats.

No. He could not stand by this. Could not let this happen. He had to get rid of the problem, no matter what it would take. And it all started with _him_. The boy. He was what stood between him and the money he deserved.

Back when Robert and he were still in the Military, he had made a few friends. Two of them that go by the names of Pangborn and Blackwell.

As he neared the front entrance, he shrugged on a coat and his hat. He was going to go pay those brutes a visit. He certainly couldn't do it during the day, as that would raise suspicion.

With one last look around to make sure nobody is around to notice, he opened the door, heading out into the dead of night.

A/N: Sooo, I don't even know what just happened there. I'm terrible, and not proud of this chapter at all. Sorry it was so short. If you're confused about anything or have questions, please, just ask.

So a little background on Hodge. You'll see more of him, unfortunately.

Also, if you have any ideas or things you'd like to see, PLEASE tell me! I'd love any ideas! I'm still trying to figure out where I'm gonna take this story, so we'll see…

Till next time…..

~themortalfangirl


End file.
